1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a shift control device that performs a clutch operation and a shift operation using a drive of an actuator, such as a motor, and a vehicle provided with such a shift control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shift control devices are known in which engagement and disengagement of a clutch or switching of a speed gear is performed based on interlock with rotation of a shift shaft that is caused to rotate by a drive force of a motor. For example, Japanese Publication No. 2000-27991 illustrates such a shift control device.
In addition, in Japanese Publication No. 2000-27991, a method for correcting a neutral position of the shift shaft is disclosed. More specifically, respective rotation angles when the shift shaft has rotated to a maximum rotation angle in the normal rotation direction or the reverse rotation direction are detected, and the neutral position of the shift shaft is determined to be the intermediate position between these rotation angles. Then, the neutral position is updated and recorded.